1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an imaging apparatus, and, more particularly, to an imaging apparatus having an automatic sheet feeder.
2. Description of the Related Art
An imaging apparatus typically includes an automatic sheet feeder (ASF) including a media tray and a sheet picking mechanism. The automatic sheet feeder automatically supplies a sheet of print media from a stack of print media positioned in the media tray to the print engine. During the loading of the media tray of the automatic sheet feeder, however, some of the print media may be pushed down into the automatic sheet feeder too far, resulting in simultaneous multiple sheet feeds, and may ultimately result in a media jam.
In addition, imaging apparatus failure may occur due to a foreign object being dropped into the automatic sheet feeder. This may occur, for example, in a typical imaging apparatus due to the open nature of the media tray, or due to the open nature of an imaging apparatus having an L-shaped media path.
What is needed in the art is an imaging apparatus that reduces the occurrence of multiple media picks due to faulty loading of the automatic sheet feeder, and which also may provide a cover to prevent foreign objects from being dropped into the automatic sheet feeder.